


After The Fact

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [11]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Aftermath of a Case, Allusions To Aiden, Angry Flack, Comforting Flack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Danny Makes Sense, F/M, Honesty, Hospital beds, Hospitals, Injured Angell, Listen To Reason, Scared Flack, Worried Flack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Danny tries to calm Flack down before he sees Angell in the hospital. When he does, he tries to be the guy she can lean on, no matter how scared he is.





	After The Fact

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to the **csi50** Set 3 prompt #9 (" _be all right_ ").

"Don. Don! Take it easy!"

Flack shrugged Danny's hand off his shoulder and then whirled around. "I told her that undercover gig was dangerous. Why wouldn't she listen to me?"

"You go into her hospital room thinking like that she's going to hate you," Danny said. "You don't want that."

Flack looked at him for a moment and then turned back to the bathroom wall. Then he slammed a fist into it. It hurt his fist more than the wall but feeling the pain lessened the anger a little. "The bastard could have killed her."

"You don't think she knows that?" Danny ran his hand over his face and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm getting vibes I never thought I'd get again."

"What vibes?"

"Aiden-type vibes." Flack looked at him. "You know how it was when she died? When we found out Pratt lead her into a trap? I just knew in my gut that she fought for her life. She fought as hard as she could. She just didn't make it."

"And Jessica did."

"Yeah." Danny paused. "She's a cop. She knew what she was signing up for when she joined the academy, when she took on the case. You remember Mac tried to talk her out of it. Hell, we all did, and I'm damn sure no one tried harder than you. But she was the guy's type. She knew it, and she took the risk."

"I wish I'd been the one to shoot him," Flack said quietly, leaning back against the wall and sinking down to the floor.

Danny hesitated a moment and then moved next to him. When Flack didn't give any sign he'd resist the company, Danny got down on the ground too. "You really care about her," he said. It wasn't a question, just a simple statement.

"I do," he said with a slight nod before he tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling.

"More than most women you've been with."

"Yeah."

"Then be the guy she leans on when you go in and see her."

"You think I wouldn't be?"

"I think you're angry and you're scared, and most people when they're angry or scared don't think straight." Danny turned to look at him. "If it had been Lindsay doing this I'd have tried to lock her up in holding until I could catch the guy some other way."

"She'd have killed you for that," Flack said.

"And Angell would have done the same thing in that situation if you'd tried to do that."

Flack turned to face him and then sighed. "I should be happy she's alive. But I just want to shake her and make her feel as scared as I do."

"Understandable. Just don't do it."

Flack pushed himself up and away from the wall. "I'm gonna go see her now."

Danny nodded. "Tell her we'll go see her when she's ready. Just keep letting us know how she's doing."

"Will do," Flack said. He opened the door and headed down the hallway.

He stopped outside of the door and hesitated. He wasn't sure what to do or say, to be honest. He just knew that he needed to see for himself that she was okay. He opened the door and looked in.

She was on her side, curled up slightly. She didn't lift her head up at the sound of the door opening. "Go away."

"It's me," he said quietly.

She turned over slowly and he could see her wince as she did. He got a good look at her face and flinched slightly. Cut lip, black eye, a bandage on her cheek that he knew covered up stitches that were going to leave a scar. She saw him flinch and her eyes hardened slightly. "Glad to know I look so scary."

"Jess," he said, taking a step into the room. "You look like hell."

She looked at him, and the corner of her lip twitched up slightly. "At least you're honest."

He took a few more steps into the room. "I've always been honest with you."

"I know."

He didn't say anything else until he was next to the bed. "I'm not going to ask if you're okay."

"You'll be the first." She moved over slightly, grimacing as she did. He knew she had three broken ribs on her right side. "It's only been a few hours and I'm already sick of that question."

"I bet."

She moved over a little more, and then patted the empty space next to her. "Come up here?"

He nodded, climbing up onto the bed as she turned back onto her side. He put his hand on her arm before laying down next to her and putting his arm around her waist gently. "I can't stay all night," he said quietly.

"Just stay as long as you can," she said just as quietly, moving her cast-covered arm over his.

He settled in next to her and shut his eyes, knowing that right at this moment, this is what she needed.


End file.
